A Thousand Years
by Bia Benson
Summary: Songfic about Olivia and Brian's wedding.


_Hey you. Here is my first Bensidy fic, and I hope you like this. Sorry if there are any typos, English is not my first language and I didn't have any betas. But I hope it's good =)_

_Enjoy *-*_

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine. If they were, I'd make Bri and Liv get married, definitively. _

This was the day every girl always waited. And I wasn't an exception. I dreamt with this day probably my whole life, and there were a lot of times I thought this day would not come. But here I am, in what probably will be the best day of my life. The day that I will marry the love of my life.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

And I wouldn't marry just anybody. I wouldn't marry the man that I'm in love for years. I would marry the man who made me feel loved. I would marry Brian Cassidy.

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid**

**To fall**

I was finishing fixing my hair and make-up. As it was going to be a simple wedding, I was in charge go do those things. I really don't care about how I look, but only with our love that was going to be shared with our friends and relatives.

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow**

I looked at my reflection at the mirror, than going to get my bouquet. Casey was the one who found these flowers, and she insisted for me to go look at them. And she was right. In the moment I found them, I knew they were going to be my wedding flowers.

"Liv, are you ready?" I heard the voice of my captain calling me. As I never met my father, I asked Don to enter in the church with me, and he couldn't be happier.

I opened the door "Yes"

"Wow, Liv, you're… you're beautiful!"

I smiled "Thanks Don"

**One step closer**

_(POV - Brian)_

I looked up at the altar, seeing how beautiful it was. Yeah, Liv was going to love it. I was so excited about what was going to happen this day. I would finally get the chance to marry someone, to marry the person I loved.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

The love that we shared was something I had never experienced before, it was something so huge. I was so stupid to let her go the first time we got together. Because the truth was that I always loved her. I had never loved someone the way I love her.

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

And since the time we started to date, I promised myself that I would love her above anything else. Olivia was never loved by anybody, and it was my obligation to show her how was good the sensation of being loved.

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

Honestly, Olivia is the most beautiful and perfect women I have ever met. And not just externally, but internally too. She has the most pure heart someone could have. Her compassion with the victims, the way she never stops until a rapist is out of the streets, just makes her an awesome person!

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

I have to be careful with what I say, because one wrong word can make her push me away. She's afraid of being hurt. She's afraid to fall in love with someone that doesn't care about her. And well, I couldn't blame her after all she's been through in her life.

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

But the truth is that as the time goes by, more I fall in love with her

**One step closer**

_(POV - Olivia)_

I'm just getting more and more nervous. They say it's normal to be like this in days like today, and all I wanted was to calm myself down, but I simply couldn't. "Is the decoration finished?" I asked Don, who was standing right beside me.

"Yes, Liv" he answered.

"Are the guests arriving?" I asked again.

"Yes, Liv"

But when I opened my mouth to ask another thing, he said: "Will you please just calm down? Everything is going to be ok"

I nodded, believing in my captain's words.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

But when I just remembered who I was going to marry, all my nervousness simply went away. Brian Cassidy was the blessing of my life, was the one who taught me how to love. And honestly, I love him with all my being.

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Brian was the only man who had ever loved me. He's affectionate, respects me and listens to me. There's nothing better than have somebody who you can talk to, especially after a case that in somehow affected me. And there's no greater feeling than when he would comfort me in his arms. I couldn't be happier without him!

**All along I believed**

**I would find you**

When he first asked me to go out on a date with him, I refused, fearing I would end up being hurt again. But here I am, in my wedding day, about to marry the man who I love above anything else.

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you**

I must have been so lost in my thoughts, so lost thinking about my future husband, that took some time to Don get my attention "Where were you, Liv?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Something happened?" I asked him, worried.

"The ceremony started a few moments ago. Brian is entering in the church now"

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

My heart started to beat faster. The moment I've waiting in my whole life was about to happen. I looked at Don, who was smiling at me. I smiled too, then saying: "I can't believe I'm getting married!"

He hugged me gently "You deserve it, Liv"

Then we heard wedding march starts playing. It's now. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath "Ready as I always will be"

**One step closer**

_(POV - Brian)_

I couldn't help but smile when I saw her for the first time. God, she was wonderful! The most beautiful bride I've seen. No, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

**One step closer**

_(POV - Olivia)_

Once I saw Brian smiling to me in the altar, all my fear, all my nervousness was gone. There were no doubts that he was the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.

When we finished walking down the nave, Don gave me a soft kiss in my cheek. "I love you, Liv"

"I love you too… dad" I said, then approaching my groom in the altar.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

_(POV - Brian and Olivia)_

We took each other hands and look up at the Reverend, who started to speak: "Dear friends, we are here today to celebrate to love that is shared with Olivia and Brian"

"If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing"

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears."

"Now, Olivia, repeat after me: I, Olivia Benson, take thee, Brian Cassidy, to be my husband"

"I, Olivia Benson, take thee, Brian Cassidy, to be my husband"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

"Now, Brian, repeat after me: I, Brian Cassidy, take thee, Olivia Benson, to be my wife"

"I, Brian Cassidy, take thee, Olivia Benson, to be my wife"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

**All along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bright"

And with that, our lips met and a wonderful feeling was sent to our bodies. It wasn't our first kiss, but it was our first kiss as husband and wife, and it was something sensational to us.

**I have loved you for a thousand years.**

And when our lips separated, we said to each other: "I have loved you for a thousand years, Liv…"

"… And I'll love you for a thousand more, Bri"

And it was with that kiss we began our journey, we began our new life, where we'd spend the rest of our times just enjoying the love shared by us.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_So, what do you guys think? Feel fry to leave me a review, it won't and will only make me happy._

_Thanks for reading. _


End file.
